


Long burn the fire.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Clever crafty Loki, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Facials, Hate Sex, Healing, Kink, Leather Kink, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Loki smut, Masturbation, Murder, Murder Husbands, Poisoning, Possible feels eventually, Punishment, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Temper Tantrums, Violence, Warning: Loki, a long drawn out Asgardian love affair, correction, naughty loki, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ena is a young asgardian lady with a fiery temper. Loki feels she needs an attitude adjustment but she soon turns the tables. Dom/sub play, non con in the beginning and it's slightly darker and more angst filled than I'd normally write but I did give it a happy ever after ending.<br/>**COMPLETED**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punishment.

Ena hates them. Every single one of them. To her mind there is nothing worse than being forced to tolerate their company. She disguises it well enough with pleasant words and smiles but if they stopped to take notice they would see. They would notice how the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes leaving them cold, they would notice how her voice has a faint contemptuous tone to it when she address them but they do not notice for they are merely simplistic wittering cretins.

They are seated together, she watches them as they predictably draw attention to themselves, never once realising that not all attention is good attention and sometimes the laughter is at them not with them.  
Vapid idiots.  
She finishes up her needlework and tosses the fine work to one side.  
Making her excuses she leaves, hoping some fresh air and silence will lift her mood.  
The sound of their shrill laughter can still be heard as she makes her way out into the cool afternoon air. She sighs and makes her way to her familiar hiding place.

Her disappointment at finding him of all people sat down in HER place was overwhelming. He heard her approaching and had cast her a dark look which she returned in kind. "My lord." She gave a curt nod continuing on past him pretending she had to be somewhere else.  
"Lady Ena."  
She heard him laugh softly to himself.  
"Imbecile." She muttered bitterly.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
She froze, she hadn't expected him to hear her. A moment of stupidity on her part wouldn't go unnoticed by this prince.  
"What did you call me?"  
Ena remained silent.  
"As your prince I command you to repeat your insult."  
There was no way around it, she knew royal protocol and had no choice but to answer him.  
"Imbecile."  
He strode over to where she stood, his expression was calm so she wasn't prepared for the sudden vicious yank he gave her hair, her eyes watered and she yelped pulling away from him.  
Another moment of stupidity on her part as she felt the strands of hair ripping from her scalp. "Unhand me!"  
"Then cease your struggling and be still." He was clearly enjoying himself at her discomfort.  
Ena grasped his hand and dug her nails into his flesh "let go of me..NOW!" she spat.  
If anyone had happened upon them in this moment they would've looked like a couple of squabbling children.

"I should call the guards and have them throw you in the dungeons you worthless sow!"  
She had drawn blood, already an offence worthy of the dungeon. He released her hair and half threw her away from him. Ena landed in an awkward heap on the ground, her scalp stung and her knees had grazed painfully on the floor. She was volcanic with rage as she looked up at him. She wanted to claw his eyes and smash his teeth out in one fell swoop.  
"You're a pathetic specimen of a man, let alone a prince. I'm so glad you'll never ascend to the throne, Asgard would surely fall under the rule of such a piteous prince as yourself!" She rose to her feet wobbly and attempted to sprint off before he could call the guards. Her attempt at escape was futile, Loki called for the guards as she knew he would.  
"Men, take this offensive runt to my rooms. I shall have her father flogged for her insolence."  
Ena twisted around to look at him horrified at the mere mention of her elderly father.  
"If you even think of harm.."  
He cut her off "Another word out of your vile mouth and I shall have your fathers head."  
Ena ground her teeth in frustration at the amount of sheer violence she wished on this prince. The guards escorted her discreetly through the palace back to Loki's quarters, the fight hadn't gone out of her at all but she kept a dignified silence while Loki tailed them.

The doors opened to Loki's luxurious rooms, his quarters reflected the privilege and wealth he was accustomed to as a prince, beautiful and palatial. The guards turned and left the room but she knew they'd be stood outside along with however many men were required to guard this pampered fool.  
Loki approached her once more and motioned for her to sit on a small chair.  
The thought of her father being flogged made her stomach turn over, she had to rectify this situation for his sake. She took a breath and spoke as calmly as she could hoping to appeal to the prince.  
"Your highness please, please spare my father. I have been loose of tongue and I apologise..."  
Loki's laughter was low and mocking "Your highness please, please.." he mimicked.  
Ena bit her tongue and closed her eyes in another effort to remain calm.  
"If I thought your apology was sincere I indeed would accept it. You think me an imbecile! I'm far from that dear lady. I know falseness and your apology is such so do not think to beg me on his behalf. Even now I can see how you shake with anger."  
He walked over to his fireplace, the glow of the fire illuminating him making him seem taller and more menacing to her eyes.  
"I have observed you skulking around the palace, your attitude needs an adjustment. You sit there with your haughty expression looking down your nose at the others. What makes you any different?"  
Ena couldn't contain herself any longer.  
"What makes you?! I'm quite certain all you accuse me of are traits you're well known for yourself."  
She looked at him with a fiery defiance, her chest rising and falling with rage.  
"They are beneath me. I am a god! As for yourself you're nothing more than some elderly noblemans offspring." he snarled.  
She laughed at that "A god calling for assistance when dealing with a lady, some god indeed."  
He strode to her again and she shied away "Don't touch me!"  
"I have no need. Tomorrow I shall sign away your fathers life, I rather think that will be a sufficient enough punishment." Loki grinned taking in her shocked expression.  
"I shall notify the All-Father...the queen.." her voice trembled.  
"My father has more pressing matters than worrying about which elderly leech gets sent to the block and as you're my prisoner you'll stay put tonight or I can call them in and have them escort you to the dungeons."  
It finally hit home to Ena that Loki was capable of sending her father to his death over an insult on her part.  
"He's done nothing to you, he's a loyal servant of your father."  
Loki nodded "I cannot fault his loyalty but I can fault how he chose to raise such a vicious and arrogant daughter. He has spoiled you. You wouldn't be so if only he'd taken you over his knee when your mouth ran away with you."  
A thought came to her.  
"Punish me."  
Loki raised his eyebrow at her request.  
"I'm serious. Spare him. Punish me however you see fit. I deserve it and I would be grateful to learn such a valuable lesson at your hands my prince. Punish me."  
Loki looked as though he didn't quite believe her, she bowed her head. "Please."  
He smiled then "As you wish."

He held out his hand to her while walking her over to his bed, it might've looked like they could've been heading out to dance with the way he led her.  
"Bend over and place your hands on the post."  
Ena dutifully did as he requested and gripped the post, her stomach turned over.  
She felt him lift her skirts over her backside and burned with embarrassment, he wasted no time in pulling her undergarments down.  
The exposure made her tremble, to have her bare backside out on display was a punishment in itself. Loki cleared his throat "A shame to mark such pretty flesh." his hand stroked her cheeks almost appreciatively.  
A stinging slap at first, it burned but the shock prevented her from crying out.  
Another directly over the first and she bit her lip to silence herself.  
He hit her again on the same cheek and was pleased when she let out a hiss. He didn't hold back and put his all into the next slap  
It was so hard her head bumped against the post causing her to wail and sway her hips away.  
"Be still." he commanded whilst striking her again on the opposite cheek.  
She was crying to herself gripping the bed post like it would save her from this painful onslaught. Loki gave a grunt with the effort he put into striking her.  
He alternated his slapping between both cheeks, some slaps barely registered while others where so brutal she cried out and attempted to move away. It seemed to go on forever but to her credit she took it all before her legs finally gave way and she sank to the floor.

When Ena opened her eyes she found she was laid on her front on Loki's large bed. Her arse thrummed with heat and she felt dizzy.  
"I have sent for clean water and balm. I shouldn't think you'll sit well for a day or two." He sounded pleased with himself.  
"Thank you my lord."  
The last thing she saw was Loki's devilish grin before she passed out. He actually felt he'd accomplished something worthwhile in punishing the lady Ena. His hands stung pleasantly when he rubbed his palms together. The servants arrived with the water and healing potions so he left them to it and made his way to his study, his step was swift.

'Fucking cretin.' Ena thought as she lay helplessly on his bed, the servants cut her out of her dress to spare her the pain of moving. All she cared about was the getting on her feet and leaving to make sure Loki hadn't gone back on his word. How would she ever look these young girls in the eye again? They had tended to her wounds silently their eyes soft with pity on her behalf, to think of all the times she had chastised or ignored girls such as these.  
"Thank you." she offered.  
The tallest spoke "The balm is extremely effective, you'll feel back to your old self quite soon my lady but for now rest and let yourself heal, there's wine to drink too should you get thirsty."  
They left her alone.

Ena was too nervous to move, she was frightened of causing herself further injury. How could he inflict so much damage with his just his hands? She groaned picturing his face, halfway through she'd glanced over her shoulder and saw him, his hair was wild and his eyes seemed feral, it had caused her to look away. Humiliation washed over her. She reached her arm out and drank from the wine bottle not caring to bother with the cups.

Loki had given clear orders on no one entering his rooms for tonight under any circumstances. He wasn't finished with her yet, it gave him a little frisson of excitement as he pictured lady Ena crying every time his palms met her pink bruised flesh, he had enjoyed putting her in her place. Each swat and slap had thrilled him so much that by the time she had fainted his cock was at full staff, eager to have at her quim.  
Now safely out of the sight of everyone he fondled his prick through his breeches, teasing himself, savouring the feel of the leather against his swollen flesh. Sighing he unlaced the front of his breeches and drew his aching cock out. It bobbed and seemed to thicken in his palm once freed of it's confines. He lazily stroked up and down his length, he knew all the tricks to prolong the pleasurable sensations he gave himself, Loki cupped his balls with the other hand while continuing his stroking, long fingers curled tightly around his girth, he thought of Ena knelt before him with her arms bound behind her back, in his mind he rubbed his slick cock on her mouth before telling her to taste him. His stomach tightened, he gave a little shudder. He should go in there and make her..his hips bucked. Loki was never one to deny his pleasures.

 

Ena heard footsteps, she turned her head watching as Loki strutted over to the bed. He looked different, she couldn't quite make out what it was. The effects of the balm had mixed with the wine making her feel lightheaded. He smoothed a palm over her arse "it seems you've healed exceptionally well." Ena flinched from his touch but was surprised at the lack of pain. Magic, she was sure of it.  
He continued stroking the skin on her backside, light fingers trailed down the back of her thighs. She remained tense expecting to feel another slap.  
"I see you've drank some." he nodded towards the empty wine bottle. "However I think you could drink some more.."  
Ena couldn't believe her eyes as he freed his cock inches from her face, he held it at the base.  
"Kneel...get on your knees before your prince and worship him with your mouth."

The next few minutes seemed to be a blur of confusion on Ena's part. His tunic dissapeared and sure enough she found herself sucking Loki's prick while he taunted her.  
"Open your mouth..open.." he pushed himself all the way to the back of her throat making her gag.  
He held her head steady while he thrust into her mouth, saliva coated her chin making her feel another twinge of humiliation. How much of a mess must she seem?  
He fucked her mouth, losing himself in the moment. She gagged and pressed against his thighs but nothing deterred him. On Loki went moaning and sighing as though she wasn't there, all he wanted was his release. Unbeknownst to Ena all her struggling had turned Loki on further making him want to continue with this beautiful torture. Her mouth was so warm and wet it set his mind to that tempting cunny, just the thought of it was enough. He roughly gripped her hair and came over her face, hot spurts coating her cheeks and lips. Ena sat stock still attempting to process what had just happened while Loki casually placed his cock back into his breeches and left the room without a word.

"You're still here I see."  
Ena refused to acknowledge Loki, she had washed herself and wrapped up in a green top sheet. No one had been in the rooms all night and no one had dismissed her. She was desperate to leave.  
"The silent treatment? I quite expected that although one would've thought you'd enquire after your father. I take it you're not too proud to ask me if he is blissfully unaware of your whereabouts."  
Loki grinned and stood before her watching her expression change from indifference to concern.  
"Fear not. He is unaware, unaware of how close he came to death, unaware of where his wayward daughter spent the night." he chuckled to himself. "What would he think if he saw you coming out of my rooms? How would you explain that to him my lady?"  
Ena could picture his disappointed face and knew no amount of explaining would do.  
In her fathers eyes she would've thrown away all hope of a good prospect for marriage.  
"Ena do you think you'd be able to tell him you had to suck my prick to ensure his safety? What father wouldn't like to hear that? So loyal and noble a daughter that you took the second son orally and he spared your fathers life. A proud achievement.."  
"Stop it! Why do you have to be so cruel!?" Ena burst out and immediately wanted to take it back when he chuckled.

"It seems you still can't temper your tongue."  
He looked so smug in that moment again, it made Ena's blood boil. She could picture herself stamping on his face, the thought made her smile.  
"Foolish girl, you still haven't learned the error of your ways."  
Ena dug her nails in her palms, the urge to slap his face as he neared was overwhelming. He tugged at the sheet she used to protect her modesty causing her to gasp at the sheer nerve he had.  
"Your defiance runs deep my lady."  
A sharp pull and he tore the sheet off her leaving her stood naked before him.  
Her resolve crumbled and she swung her fist hitting him with all her might, his head swung sideways and he let out a startled "Ooft!"  
"You asked for it, you have to tease and taunt don't you? Is it not enough that you treated me appallingly with your punishments so you must continue with your horrid words!"  
Loki lifted his hand to his cheek and scowled.  
"I hate it here! I would rather be anywhere in the nine realms than here. Everyday I must listen to idle chatter, do mundane tasks and oh..let's not forget appear to be sweetness and light to attract some titled fool. I rather think if I am to be punished then send me to the block, end it now! I care not."  
Ena meant it.


	2. small victories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at summaries. Picking up where we left off and Ena soon finds Loki is not above mean spirited pranks. Loss of virginty and psycho behaviour...whaddya want? It's Loki.

"You care not? Very well."  
Loki's dark look ran the length of her form but she squared her shoulders and met his eyes, he didn't seem conflicted about where this was going. He called for the guards giving strict instructions of what he required. Ena didn't hear much except Loki stating "I will do it myself."  
The roar of blood filled her ears and never in her life had she been more aware of the hammering in her chest.  
He strode back over to her and swept her hair to one side. "You're neck isn't as slender as I'd hoped..obvious peasant blood somewhere in the line but it matters not."  
He breathed in the scent of her hair gently stroking across her clavicle with his long fingers.  
She squeezed her eyes shut horrified as tears pricked her eyes betraying her, he knew now her words came from her anger. He'd known from the start but he wanted to scare her so badly she'd piss herself with fear then maybe she'd learn in future to hold her tongue, keep an even temper and who to pick her battles with.  
"I would ask one thing. Please when this is over just..just be rid of my remains but do not return them to my father." she felt the bile rise in throat as she spoke, Loki simply nodded.

The guards entered carrying both the block and axe seemingly oblivious to her nakedness and unbothered by their latest request. They set the large wooden block in the centre of the room then handed Loki the axe before departing as quick as they'd entered, closing the doors with a slam that echoed off of the walls once again leaving Ena alone with Loki.  
"I saw my first execution as a boy. I have never forgotten the look on the traitors face as his head was struck clean off his neck. Those moments tend to stay with us Lady Ena."  
Loki smirked spinning the mighty axe in a casual manner that caused Ena to shiver.  
"Place your head on the block."  
She stifled a sob and fell to her knees her courage seemed to have left her, now all she hoped was her departure into Valhalla would be swift. Ena crawled to the block and laid her cheek on it's cool wooden surface. The thought of all those who'd lost their life on this block and now she was to be next sank in causing her to still.  
"The axe is infallible Lady Ena. Never misses it's mark and there's an effective bit of sorcery that cause the wounds to heal even as it cleaves which I personally think rather clever."  
Ena sobbed then clutching the side of the block "Please don't taunt me so..if it's to be then spare me your words."  
She felt the cold metal of the blade press lightly behind her neck instantly her sobs ceased. This was to be it, the next time the axe touched her neck it would part her head away from her body. Loki swung it, the momentum caused the air to whoosh as the axe was brought down and then clattered to the floor.  
Ena hadn't felt a thing but knew the deed was done. He laughed, no one had heard him laugh for an aeon. He sounded deranged but still she heard his laughter as she hadn't crossed over "The look on your face..my lady! Never will I forget the look on your face!"  
It slowly dawned on her that he had infact played a very cruel prank on her if making out you would execute someone could indeed be classed as a prank. For the second time in Loki odinson's company Ena fainted.

He picked her up and carried her over to his bed, he still shook with mirth. Of course some might say it was cruel bordering on psychological torture but not Loki. He placed her on his furs and called for his servants. "I require the salts to rouse her, wine and broth..be quick about it." The young maids hurriedly set to their task returning with the items leaving their strange prince to his devices. He poured himself a cup of wine and held the salts under Ena's nose watching her eyelids flutter, she stirred opening her eyes.  
"You've rejoined me I see?" Loki sipped his wine allowing Ena a moment to recover.  
"How does it feel to be such a foolish sow that you thought me capable of ending your life over an insult?"  
Her eyes went wide, he never would've?  
"Truly you insult me. I would correct you by my hand or the strap and other methods but I'm not insane. That you think I would have slain you.." Loki tutted her.  
He picked up the bowl of broth and held up a spoonful "Open your mouth, you're going to need your strength."  
The act of being spoonfed felt degrading to Ena, apparently it was another of Loki's little games. He was careful relishing his task knowing she found it humiliating, spoonful after spoonful till it was gone. He poured her wine holding the cup to her lips forcing her to glug it down in one go. It spilled down her chin and he leaned in licking the droplets away.  
Confident he'd helped her regain her strength he pulled her to her feet, she wobbled unsteadily, the shock of it all making her weak. He walked her to his bathing suite made her relieve herself then set about cleaning her. Her silence set him on edge causing him to consider his actions. Had he gone too far?  
He pushed that thought away and walked her back to his bed. He willed himself naked and slipped in the covers beside her. Ena's jaw was set defiantly, she wasn't going to break so easy and the thought thrilled Loki.

Loki cupped his hands over Ena's breasts, palming each tit till her nipples stood taut he pinched them gently pulling on the tender buds hoping to elicit a moan from Ena's lips but nothing. She kept her eyes up on his silken curtains while remaining silent and unmoving.  
Loki rubbed his hard member against her thigh causing her to move away. No, he won't have any of that "Be still you infuriating wench." His annoyance brought on more by the fact he was eager to fuck and Ena couldn't care less. He imagines how easy it would be to pull her thighs open and ram his prick into her but he wants her to at least enjoy their coupling. For all his faults Loki liked his bed companions to be willing even if it took some time. He worked his way down under the covers to seek out her pearl. He gently parts her folds and licks up the length of her, he's pleased to note she's wet despite acting uninterested the proof was there in her slick cunny.  
Loki set to work swirling his silvertongue over her clit and is soon rewarded by a slow grind of her hips, he stops pulling the covers off them both. Ena is flushed, her eyes dilate with pleasure at this latest ordeal at the hands of Loki.

"I would have your eyes on me while I fuck you with my tongue." Loki orders her and she complies now some strange need building in her. Loki drops his head back down but keeps his eyes on her. Ena moans as Loki licks up her clit applying a sweet pressure against it, she cries out gripping at his hair but he is nowhere near finished with her. Loki smirks when he feels her thighs shake and he devours her tender flesh before slipping his tongue inside her. Ena still holds his gaze and she smiles, actually smiles down on him while he tastes her sweetness. He rubs her clit with two long fingers and she's there against his lips, he feels her wetness coat his chin and she cries out. "Oh you have a wicked tongue..." 

Ena is open now, displayed to him in all her wanton glory. "I'm going to fuck your tight little cunny.." Loki slips two fingers inside her and feels a slight resistance "..your tight virgin cunny..and you're going to ache for it." he pants.  
She knows everything about this encounter is shameful but she craves his touch, he slides between her spread legs and she draws his head down, Loki is hesitant but the desire reflected in her eyes causes him to kiss her. He hadn't wanted to do this, to show sentiment but the way she eagerly sought out his lips had him intoxicated.  
"This is madness." She breathed against his neck and he breaches her folds.  
Pain mingles with pleasure and Ena finds herself lost to the feel of him, he rocks his hips stroking his thick length into her slick tightness.  
Ena cums again falling into darkness clinging to Loki as he fucks her mercilessly, he watches her, the tears leaking down her cheeks and he kisses them before he reaches his climax snapping his hips into her with a guttural moan feeling his release drench her quim. Loki is robbed of all thought now as he collapses on top of her holding her close.

There were no words spoken but they both knew.  
She was his.  
He smiled at his latest triumph.


	3. You're mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh that Loki..only he could murder your husband and you'd be fine with it.

"I will not!"  
Ena thumps a fist against her thigh, eyes burning with defiance. Her father sighs and takes a sip of his ale. He's beyond exasperated with his headstrong daughter and too old to keep up the facade of indifference.  
"You will." he states holding her stare. Before he can add anything else Ena knocks his drink from his hand and hurriedly leaves the room. Her father had expected no less.

"I won't marry him. I refuse.." She paces the length of Loki's room "..I will not bend."  
As always she finds herself alone with the dark prince. She was his lover, his confidante, his alone. Their cruel encounter years ago had blossomed into a dark and passionate love affair that neither of them had saw coming. Oh but she had hated him at first! And he? Well he was always touched by some sliver of madness that softened towards Ena after her unfailing displays of loyalty towards him. He was no easy god to please. They had come together at a time when Loki was spiralling downwards in despair. He had broken her then built her back up all the while her unwavering compliant nature towards him and him alone had eased off his rage for he knew she would not do for anyone what she would do for him. He stands and pulls Ena towards him. "Indeed you won't for you are mine."  
Their eyes locked and Ena knew Loki wouldn't let this fate befall her.

~~~~~

Ena's heart broke in two. That liar! That trickster! He had left the morning after for Alfheim leaving Ena alone to face them all. With no one to turn to and relentless pressure from everyone over the course of a few weeks Ena caved in and reluctantly agreed to marry Lord Amund. Her father sensing her reluctance had the wedding brought forward lest she changed her mind. Today everyone in the palace looked towards her and Amund as they exchanged their vows, Ena let her tears spill freely. 'Let them see, let them know.' She thought bitterly. Amund grabbed her placing a wet kiss on her lips to the cheers of approval, it took massive restraint on her part to not gag and strike him. All through the dinner her new husband ate and drank his fill, his jokes grew bawdier and Ena steeled herself at the thought of what was to come later. Her Father thought him a good match? Amund had lined his pockets well enough with gold, she knew how it was. The thought of Loki abandoning her to this was the very worst part, his betrayal had hurt the most. She looked around at everyone on her table and once again felt as she used to, the anger bubbled under her skin. Ena turns towards the archway and feels her stomach drop. Loki! He stands with his usual haughty expression and raises his goblet towards her. She blinks and he is gone. Nobody else seems to have noticed him. 'My mind is playing tricks on me.' She thinks sadly.

"Good wife I shall show you delights you have never dreamed of." Amund sheds his clothing and crawls into bed beside Ena. She grimaces, he stinks of meat and ale and his stubby fingers lack finesse when he squeezes her bare tits. His fat little gut partially obscures the view of his sad little penis. Ena feels the bile rise in her throat. He lays heavily on top of her trying to spread her legs, he's clumsy and drunk but worst of all arrogant. He gives her five thrusts and spends on her thigh grunting like a pig. Luckily for Ena he passes out sparing her anymore of his dreadful seduction attempts. She slips out of bed and cleans up, pulling her soft gown on she goes to catch some air on the balcony.

"My lady."  
Ena needs not turn round for she knows who it is. She is torn, a large part of her wants to throw them both off the balcony but another part wants to cling to him and show him how much he means to her.  
"You left me. Why?"  
He nuzzles into her from behind "Duty."  
How like him. To close himself off when she needed him most but he's here now and his scent stirs Ena's blood so she presses back against him. He pulls her gown up letting his hands roam over her flesh. A little sigh escapes his lips as he finds her pearl, rubbing in slow circles he works her to completion with his fingers. "Oh Loki!" she comes apart and he holds her firm as her legs buckle. He frees his thick cock dipping the head into her from behind, without further instruction Ena bends and Loki fucks her on the balcony, open to the view of all of Asgard while her husband breathes his last in his slumber. "You are mine." Loki growls.  
"But my husband.." Ena says.  
"Is no more."  
She feels the pleasure wash over her as Loki fills her with his seed and they sway grabbing for the ledge to steady themselves. 

People offer their condolences to Ena. She keeps her head bowed lest they notice the smile that threatens to bloom on her face at any moment. Amund as the sole heir of his Father had died a very wealthy man and as she was his wife it had left Ena a very wealthy woman indeed. The thought of being financially secure as well as independent filled her with joy. Loki had tied up all the loose ends before she'd even considered them, hiding away so he wouldn't draw suspicion and only announcing his return once he knew Amund was off on his journey to Valhalla. A wife and widow mere hours apart. She was free!

Later that night she retired to her chambers playing the sorrowful widow. He was already waiting for her in her marital bed with a smile so wicked it sent her heart racing.  
"Come my lady let us give Amund Dagfinnrson his heir.."  
The laughter that had been dangerously close to the surface all day burst out and he joined her.  
They writhe under the sheets lost to their passion "Let us honour him." Says Ena hoping that by some stroke of luck Amund's spirit might see how much she loved Loki and how little he had meant to her.  
Loki roughly kisses her "Let us forget him."  
She grasps at his dark wavy hair "who are we talking about again?"  
His dark green eyes crinkle at the sides with amusement and then they are lost to the moment and each other and no one else matters.


	4. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From darkness to light, from angst to fluff. The first truly fairy tale ending I've written, I made him a happy family man. He got his ever after!

Ena smiled to herself, she could hear both of her daughters laughter in the room next to hers. They always woke early and spent their time chatting and giggling to each other. She had fallen pregnant with them on her first night in her marital bed, the very same night she tragically lost her husband. She rolled her eyes at that thought. Turning over she watched the steady rise and fall of Loki's chest as he slept, he had barely left her since that tragedy. He had generously taken on the children of Amund Dagfinnrson as his wards. The sweet little girls with raven black hair and sharp green eyes that looked absolutely nothing like the long forgotten Dagfinnrson.   
He had given her so much in their years together - freedom, children, his love.

"Do you always stare at me so when I sleep?" he opened one eye and grinned, his arm snaking around her waist.   
"Not just when you sleep." Ena replied and snuggled into him.  
He loved the feel of her pressed against him, she was as soft and curved as he was lean and hard. With her he forgot a lot of what angered him, days with Ena and their girls were filled with laughter and love. He who had spent an age in the dungeons, he who was known as the chaos bringer was never happier than he was with them.  
He drew her in for a kiss and gave a slight moan into her mouth as his arousal hit him all at once.  
Loki rolled her underneath him, rubbing his cock against her folds. Now it was his turn to stare at her furrowed eyebrows and the silent "o" of her mouth as he pushed his cock inside her. He grinned when he felt her hands grabbing eagerly at his backside, they fucked lazily, still foggy with sleep and kept quiet so as not to alert their girls that they were awake.  
The only noises heard was the gentle rhythmic creak of the bed springs and the sound of his hard cock driving into her wet cunt, the gliding wet noises that built in speed as they worked for their release.   
"Oh Loki..too good." Ena flushed over her chest and bit his shoulder as she peaked. He grinned feeling her little nipples pebbled against his chest, another sign of her satisfaction and he came spilling his seed hotly inside her dewy cunt, he bit the pillow to muffle the roar that threatened to burst out of him as he reached his climax. They snuggled up once more.

"You're a stupid imbecile!" a crash of something from the next room broke their early morning reverie.  
"Shut your mouth! I am telling mother!" A thud this time followed by the sound of stereo crying.   
Loki widened his eyes "They definitely take after you."  
Ena jokingly elbowed him in the ribs and got out of bed. Loki listened in as she scolded their daughters, he heard them arguing with each other and then Ena. Fiery little things all three of them!  
She joined him back in bed a short while later and sighed.  
"Though they be but little, they're fierce!" he teased pulling her on top of him.  
"That will do from you Odinson. They're too much like you." groaned Ena.  
He grinned at that, a truth he'd never deny. He wouldn't change them for all the power in the nine.  
"Good!"   
Ena flopped dramatically against him in mock despair, they were soon joined by two mischievous girls who wanted to apologise.  
As they bounced on the bed around Loki and Ena he realised he truly was a lucky man to have all three of them in his life. He settled back into the pillows and sighed contentedly.


End file.
